Without limiting the scope of the present disclosure, its background will be described with reference to fire fighting, as an example. It is well known that water absorbs not only heat but also many of the toxic gases of a fire and tends to clear away the smoke and does so most effectively when broken up into a fine spray. Spray generating nozzles distribute the water discharge over a larger volume than do conventional fluid discharge nozzles wherein water is discharged in a converging pattern of diffused solid streams. Spray generating nozzles are particularly useful in combating interior fires and are often used to provide protection for firefighting personnel by creating a water spray shield around the firefighters. For these reasons, a continuing interest and need exist in improving fire fighting equipment generally and water spray projection equipment in particular, especially with respect to efficacy and water consumption.